Draw All the Smiley Faces!
by katierosefun
Summary: [Happy Sherlock Day!] For some reason, there appears to be an abundance of yellow smiley faces all over the world and the Internet, and John's trying to figure out why...and of course, Sherlock's not so impressed. Or is he? [Post season three. *Some spoilers*]


**Helloooo there! How ****_are_**** you? Good, good? ****_GOOD_****! 'Cause guess what, doods? **

**It's ****_SHERLOCK DAY! _****Feburary 21st, 2014-2/21! And we all know what 2-2-1 is, right? That is abso****_lutely _****correct-2-2-1 ALL reminds us of 221B, Baker Street. XP **

**In case some Sherlockians ****_didn't_**** know, this thing started on Tumblr-I forget who, but I was actually skimming around Pinterest when I saw this and I got so super excited because this is the very first Sherlock celebration I've been involved in. [Still a fairly new Sherlockian-watched all seasons repeatedly, but I don't think I've become AS crazy as some other Sherlockians I've met...but I'm still going there! XD] **

**Anyways, I've decided to humor myself, (and, hopefully, all of you sexy readers as well. :P OOH, I said sexy for the first time in written context! It IS a funny day! XD Or maybe that's just me staying up till midnight...it's...12:37 am here, folks! XD [But I'm probably gonna upload this much later...probably gonna conk out the second I'm done writing these notes up.]) Aaaand I'm rambling again! Should I delete this ramble? Eh, I won't-I. AM. ON. FIRE! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

John thought it was a bit strange to see an abundance of yellow smiley-faces all over London. It was odd—for one, his newspapers came with a drawn-on smiley face on the front page, and when he asked the paper boy about it, only a smile was given.

"Mary, what do you make of this?" He asked his wife, puzzled.

Mary looked up with an amused smile and simply replied, "Check the 'net."

John smiled in a bewildered manner—he wasn't quite sure at what she was hinting at, but he sat down at his desk and pulled open his laptop.

He could feel Mary standing behind him and he opened up the internet browser.

His eyes visibly widened and he looked up at Mary, who was beaming. "That's…that's the Google sign." John murmured, running the arrow over the logo. "Why is it..?"

"It appears that there's a new holiday." Mary laughed, and walked out of the bedroom, leaving John to stare at the screen.

The Google logo was familiar enough—but there was something _new_, something _different_ about it.

A large, yellow smiley face was pasted onto the logo and the words, 'Happy Sherlock Day!' were visible when John ran the arrow over it again.

•◊•

"Did you _see_ the Google logo today? Or the papers? Or _any _of the buildings outside?" John asked breathlessly, marching into Sherlock's flat.

The consulting detective was flopped on the couch, his hands clasped to his lips—as usual.

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed.

"What is it _now_, John?" Sherlock asked indignantly. "I'm _busy_."

"Doing what?" John retorted and paused. "Don't answer that—did you notice anything different today?"

"Mm…" Sherlock looked up at John and shrugged. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary. This day has been so dreadfully _slow_."

John blinked and shook his head. "Sherlock—it's _your_ day today." He said. "Everywhere I go, someone's drawn a bloody _smiley_ _face_ on the walls, a piece of paper, a sign—the list goes on and on."

He walked forward and flipped open his laptop. "Look—it's everywhere. Google, Pinterest, Tumblr, Twitter—the words 'Happy Sherlock Day' are literally in every hot spot of the web."

Sherlock nonchalantly looked over John's shoulder and without even batting a single eyelash, he muttered, "I see."

John looked back at Sherlock. "Is that all you have to say? Sherlock—the entire _world_ is basically celebrating this day!"

"Hardly important," Sherlock replied, waving a hand dismissively. "It doesn't interfere with my work."

John sighed and opened up a tab to his blog. He wasn't surprised to find pages and pages of comments with the words, 'Happy Sherlock Day.'

"_Jesus_." He muttered under his breath as he scrolled down the comments. "_How_ are you not even the _slightest_ flattered by this?"

"It's not _important_." Sherlock replied, rolling his eyes. "I've told you this before, John—the only thing that matters is the _work_—"

"Uncle Sherlock!" A cheerful voice drifted into the flat and the two men turned towards the door.

John's daughter came toddling into the room, a wide smile on her face. "Guess what I got!" She said and pointed to her cheek. A large, yellow smiley face was painted onto her skin and on her arms were written the words, 'Happy Sherlock Day!'

"Sherlock, did you do that by yourself?" John asked his daughter curiously.

"Yup!" The little girl replied. "Uncle, did you know that today is Sherlock Day? So it's your day, right? Or is it our day?" She blinked, confused, and then looked up at Sherlock, who looked somewhat bemused.

"No, Sherlock—it's your day. Make the most of it, will you? It'd be dreadful if you wasted it." The consulting detective replied, his voice surprisingly gentle.

"There are too many Sherlocks running around today!"

John looked up to find Mary standing at the doorway with a tired expression on her face. He grinned and said, "Why the look? Just earlier today, you were proud of Sherlock and this 'celebration'."

"Yes, but our daughter has been talking non-stop about it." Mary said, shaking her head. "Not to mention that there's _two_ Sherlocks that we need to look after."

"Hardly my fault—you chose the name." Sherlock—er, Holmes—replied.

"It's a good name, though!" John looked down to find his daughter on Sherlock's lap, bouncing up and down merrily. "Dad, it's _our_ day today, see?"

John grinned. "Yes, Sherlock, it is."

His eyes flicked up to his friend, who was staring intently at the carpet.

"Uncle Sherlock, there's something for me to do so that this will be our day!" John's daughter grinned.

Sherlock looked at her. "And what is that?" He asked.

"A smiley face!" Was the triumphant reply and the little girl pulled out a yellow, felt-tip pen from her pocket.

John snorted—the look on his friend's face was priceless.

"Um…I don't think that'd be necessary—_no, _Sherlo—Sherlock!" The man sighed as Sherlock sloppily drew the face on his cheek.

"There!" She said happily and with a quick peck on his forehead, she bounced off his lap and ran to John.

"Well, Sherlock…smiley faces look good on you." He couldn't help but to comment.

"Write a single word of this on your blog and I will hack into your account again." Sherlock muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Now, I don't usually leave notes at the END of my Sherlock stories, but I'm just putting this one here to clear up any confusion. **

**Yes, I actually decided to name John and Mary's future daughter after our favorite consulting detective. I am truly sorry if it may have been confusing to tell them apart-I realized only too late that it *might* have been a bad idea to write this story in the third person narrative, and to also name the child Sherlock...even though it's a boy's name...or a girl's name? I couldn't tell if Sherlock was joking around or not in HLV. **

**Maybe I exaggerated with Google having the awesome yellow smiley face that Sherlock spray painted onto his wall in The Great Game, but hey, I was going nuts. :P **

**As always, if you enjoyed, please review or fave...or both! Both is good, too! XD **

**'Till next time! :3**


End file.
